


Kermit the Flog

by treegyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy!Kris, Kinky, M/M, Smut, Spanking, blindfolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: Junmyeon tells Kris a terrible pun while redecorating, which leads to Kris punishing Junmyeon for it.





	Kermit the Flog

It was a beautiful day in Seoul, but instead of spending it outside with the rest of EXO, Junmyeon and Kris decided it was time to redecorate the dorms. Junmyeon wanted to paint the walls and put in a new rug. Of course they'd have to buy new furniture but Junmyeon wanted to try and make it work with the new paint and rug for a bit until they had time to go shopping for one. Kris on the other hand didn't understand why they couldn't get it all done in one day, but didn't want to argue with Junmyeon about it. As they were waiting for the paint to dry on the last wall, Junmyeon picked up the rug they left in the dining room and called out to Kris, who was in the living room cleaning up.

"Hyung, don't you think I'm ruggedly handsome?' Junmyeon said, laughing as he heard Kris groan from the other room.

"Junmyeon what did I say about you and your dad jokes?" Kris asked as he walked into the dining room.

"But hyung!" Junmyeon whined, "That was one of my best ones!"

Kris smirked softly as he heard Junmyeon whine. He wasn't used to Junmyeon whining outside the bedroom. He looked over at the younger one and then at the clock. He had an idea in mind, but he needed to know how much time he had.

"Junmyeon, how long until you think the others will come back?" Kris asked curiously.

"I don't know... maybe a couple of hours. Why?"

Kris grabbed Junmyeon's hand and took him into the hallway. He gently pushed Junmyeon up against the wall. He slowly leaned in, giving the younger one a gentle kiss on his lips. Junmyeon was confused but kissed Kris back. Kris then moved down to Junmyeon's jaw, then his neck. Junmyeon soon saw where this was heading, and he was a little confused, but he was enjoying it, so he just let Kris continue what he was doing. Kris sucked on Junmyeon's neck softly, leaving a tiny mark.

"I told you not to make anymore puns, so now I guess daddy is going to have to punish you." Kris said as he pulled away with a smirk.

Kris then slowly lifted up Junmyeon's shirt and kissed him deeply. His arms wrapped around his waist. He continued kissing him, and as Junmyeon kissed back and wrapped his hands around Kris's neck, he felt Kris then pick him up, not once breaking the kiss. He could feel one of Kris's hands massaging his ass, which caused Junmyeon to let out a tiny moan. Kris smirked at Junmyeon's moan and pulled away to softly whisper to him.

"Not yet babyboy." Kris said, carrying Junmyeon to the bedroom.

He then gently tossed Junmyeon onto the bed. Kris removed his shirt and his pants. He then got on top of Junmyeon and slowly unbuttoned his pants. He used one hand to play with Junmyeon's nipple for a minute or two, before removing his pants. He looked at the boner trying to escape Junmyeon's blue boxers and chuckled. 

"You're that excited to have me inside you, huh?" Kris said.

Junmyeon just smiled shyly as he felt his cheeks starting to heat up. He knew they were possibly turning red. Kris gently rubed Junmyeon through his boxers, causing Junmyeon to whimper softly. Kris removed his own boxers before getting up and going to the dresser. Junmyeon knew exactly which drawer he was going into, and he was both excited and nervous about it. He watched Kris grab a blindfold, a flog and a bit of rope. He walked back over to Junmyeon.

"Turn over babyboy." Kris said smiling.

Junmyeon nodded and turned over, laying on his stomach.

"On your knees, you know what daddy wants to do." 

Junmyeon sat on his knees and put his hands near the headboard. Kris put the flog aside before he held Junmyeon's hands still as he tied them to the headboard. Junmyeon watched until the blindfold was put on him. Junmyeon then felt Kris get on the bed behind him. After a couple minutes of whimpering softly for Kris to put himself inside of him he finally felt Kris's hands hold onto his hips. Junmyeon was ready but of course, Kris had to tease him. After a few minutes of teasing, he finally felt Kris's member go slide into him slowly. As Kris started thrusting, Junmyeon was moaning soflty. Kris spanked Junmyeon with the flog.

"I can't hear you babyboy." Kris said with a smirk as he began thrusting harder.

Junmyeon let out a moan that he was hoping Kris could hear, and tried not to think about what was coming up. If Kris is beginning to spank, who know's what's next. Kris kept thrusting, slowly getting faster, and Junmyeon kept moaning. Junmyeon's moans were slowly getting louder and louder. Kris was wanting to hear louder moans coming from Junmyeon, maybe even some whines. So he began thrusting not only faster, but harder. Surprised by the sudden change in pace, Junmyeon let out a small cry, but then began moaning. His hands balled up into fists, as he had no way of scratching Kris's back like he usually would in a situation like this where he wasn't tied up.

Kris continues with this until he began thrusting so hard you could hear his hips hitting Junmyeon's ass. Kris was letting out breathy moans, and Junmyeon was crying for Kris to slow down. Junmyeon could feel himself nearing his climax, but he knew Kris would want to continue for a little longer, hence why he's begging him to slow down. Kris smirked and stopped for a second to tell Junmyeon it wasn't time to hit his climax yet. He then continued to hear Junmyeon's cries again. Just to have a little fun, any time Junmyoen let out a cry he spanked him. By the time both of them hit their climax, Junmyeon's ass was red.

Kris threw the flog onto the floor, pulled out and collapsed on the bed besides Junmyeon. After spending a few minutes catching his breath, he untied Junmyeon and removed the blindfold and smiled at him.

"No more bad jokes, alright?" Kris said chuckling, "Unless you wanna go through this again."

"No promises, daddy.~" Junmyeon said, snuggling up besides Kris with a smile.


End file.
